That Special Friend
by Icee67
Summary: "Out of Hannibal and B.A., Murdock was that special friend" Face thinks he needs advice and goes to Murdock. Murdock gives him more to think about and Face is ready to face this rescue mission. I don't own A-Team! CHAPTERS 3 AND 4 ARE UP!
1. The Talk

When your plan maker and boss is captured, it's up to the second in command to make the plans to get him back.

That would be Conmam Faceman Peck.

He paced through the garage in Charisa Sosa's small house. It was great of her to let them stay until they could get their boss back, and Face was glad to have her back with him.

B.A. was under his van, the sound of loud power tools keeping Face from really thinking the worst. He sighed, frustrated, and ran a hand through his dark hair. Something was really nagging on him and he needed some...'advice.'

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered as he left the garage and entered the house. A rush of cool air hit him and he walked through the kitchen, living room, up the stairs to the bedroom the three were staying in.

As he'd hoped, the person he was looking for was laying on his back on the bed, his eyes closed in a peaceful sleep.

Hesitating, Face gently closed the door behind him and went to shake Murdock's shoulder.

Murdock groaned and stirred, reaching up to rub his eyes and blink rapidly a few times in the sunlight coming through the window before sitting up.

"Face?"

"Hey."

Face waited while Murdock fully woke up more and went to put his _Star Wars_ shirt on. Face felt kinda bad for waking him up when he'd been without sleep for almost two days now, but he was this desperate.

Finally, Murdock threw himself back onto the bed and stared at Face curiously. "What's up?"

Face took in a deep breath. "Would you call me a wuss for admitting I'm nervous again?" After all, it _had_ been Murdock who had come to Face and helped him out a little when he'd admitted how worried he was over the plan to get the plates back.

Murdock grinned and shook his head. "Course not!" Then he paused, pondering. "But why're you comin' to me? B.A. would have something more...uncrazy...to say. Sosa's your girlfriend and she'd be understanding...I think..."

Face laughed, but it sounded more like a wail. "Because I just need some advice."

"Oooooh, you mean like a Therapist?" Murdock asked.

Face shrugged. "Uh...something like that..."

"Why don't you do those over the phone therapies? You know," Face held up a hand to stop Murdock, but he kept rolling on. "my uncle once called one of those folks and they spent an hour with him straight, and ever since that call, he's never had another life problem since!" Murdock stopped suddenly, as if remembering something.

"Why? What happened to him?" Face asked, momentarily distracted.

Murdock let out a small chuckle. "He threw himself off a huge bridge."

Face gaped at Murdock while the strange man stared back with a look of pity.

"Uh...back to my problem." Face shook his head and smacked his hands on his knees.

Much to his dismay, Murdock began singing. "_Here's a little song I wrote, might want to sing it note for note. Don't worry_-"

"Shut up!" Face found himself shouting. "Just _shut up_! I came to you for some _advice_ and you're singing stupid old songs! Can't you get a clue and be serious for at least three minutes?" He knew he'd just hurt Murdock's feelings, but really did not care at the second. If his plan went even the tiniest bit wrong, they would all be blown to bits.

Now the man was sitting on the bed with a pitiful look on his face. Face was standing by the door, having stormed over while yelling at Murdock, and couldn't find it in him to just leave Murdock without an apology. B.A. would, but he wans't B.A. and Murdock was his best friend.

"Murdock...God, I'm sorry." He let go of the door frame and crossed the room to sit on the bed next to Murdock.

He still had that look on his face and refused to look over at Face. "I was trying to help you." He said quietly.

Face patted Murdock on the back and sighed. "Yeah...I'm sorry, really, I am. And I blame this all on the stress I'm under. You would not believe how difficult making a plan is. If this was any ordinary situation, I swear I wouldn't have crushed you like I did. I did not mean any of that."

Murdock didn't reply and Face continued.

"The old man makes it looks too simple. But if one small thing goes wrong, it will mess everything else up along with it. And it would be my fault if I got anyone killed. Myself included."

"But your plan worked well last time." Murdock looked over at Face with wide eyes.

Face shrugged, cringing slightly. "Sure. Yeah. But you and B.A. are really being put on the spot tonight."

Murdock grinned. "Don't worry about us, Face! It'll be fun!"

Face stared at him disbelieving. "Fun? Murdock, you're goign to be hanging out of a helicopter that's flying through the sky with who knows what kind of missels and such firing at you!"

Murdock laughed and punched Face's arm. "To me, that's fun!"

Letting the comment slide, Face shook his head. "This is all wrong, though. B.A. is going to get himself blown up driving through those walls. And YOU should be flying, not being propelled out of the helicopter with nothing but a rope to keep you from breaking every bone in your body if you fall." Face moaned and covered his face with his hands.

It was quiet for a minute and Murdock put his arm around Face's shoulders. "I'm not scared. I trust Sosa to fly. And how else are we going to get Hannibal and B.A. out of there?"  
Face was running the plan through in his head again.

They had promised B.A. no flying for him, but ovbiously that promise was going to be broken, once he got into the building and him and Face got Hannibal out safely, Murdock would come down with the rope tied to his middle, onto the roof of the building and plant the bomb. It would not blow up the whole base, only the communications tower.

Once that was done, he would be lowered down to the van, of course after B.A. had been knocked out, and untie himself, tying the rope to the top of the van while the four are stationed on top of the van. Sosa would bring them up and fly off to safety.

Granted, it sounded easy, but Face knew it wouldn't _be_ easy.

"I'm going to be in plain sight, in the line of fire, and I'm not worried. I've never been that panicky. I trust you." Murdock was saying when Face had come out of his thoughts.

"I know. But am I really that trustworthy?"

"You are." Murdock stated, his tone making it ovbious he won't argue those words.

The sun was setting and Face needed to get back to B.A. He nodded once at Murdock and stood to leave when he only turned back and cocked his head. "By the way, what was with the song?" He asked.

Murdock gave him a lopsided grin and began singing again. "_Don't worry, be happy!_"

Face found himself smiling and much to his suprise, felt better.

"Hey! He's smiling!" Murdock whooped, jumping to his feet and grabbing Face up in a sudden bear hug.

Face gasped as the wind was blown out of him and kind of hugged Murdock back. "Um, thanks?"

"Happy thoughts, Facey. Positive thoughts make you stronger and faster, you're gonna need all your strength." Murdock let him go and followed him out of the room into the hall.

"Thanks, Murdock. You've actually made me feel better." Face told him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

Murdock looked over at him, confused. "I hardly gave you any advice."

"No, but I guess it was your happiness that boosted mine. Don't ever change, kay?"

Murdock howled with laughter, though Face hardly found the situation funny, and put his arm around Face's shoulders, too. "The reason we are who we are makes us special. I won't."

As they made their way through the house, Face realized it wasn't advice from anybody that he had needed to feel better, it was a friend who could make you laugh at your worst, and really think about things. Out of Hannibal and B.A., Murdock was that special friend.

And craziness aside, Face could live with that.


	2. The Plan

Face stood against the wall, his breathing accelerating and his face covered with a combination of sweat and dirt.

His left arm ached; whatever he had fallen on was sharp and it made a giant tear in the skin. But that was the least of his worries.

Any moment now, B.A. would be coming around the corner with Hannibal in tow and Murdock would risk his life to plant that bomb.

As Face leaned against the brick wall, he caught sight of two figures running towards him and he pressed the little device in his ear.

"Murdock, do it now." He ordered.

"You got it, Facey!" Came the excited reply. But Face had known Murdock for a long time now, and the fear was ovbious in his voice, wheather he wanted Face to know this or not.

Before Murdock went off, Face could just barely make out the sound of humming and the song, _Don't Worry, Be Happy._

"h God, what am I doing?" Face nearly cried, falling into the wall.

"Excuse me?" Hannibal asked from beside him. Face jumped and managed to grin at Hannibal. "Nice to see _you_ again."

Hannibal laughed. "Oh believe me, I'm thinking that exact same thing right now." He looked between B.A. and Face curiously. "So what's the plan, kid?"

Silently, Face pointed out behind Hannibal and B.A. to where the helicopter was circling around the building and they could make out Murdock suspending in mid-air, giving hand signals up to Sosa, who had her door opened and her head out so she could see him.

Hannibal turned back to Face with wide eyes. "Face..."

B.A. snorted. "I'd been thinking the same thing."

Face couldn't answer back, he was too busy watching Murdock suddenly grab and rope and pull himself up a few inches as a missel just barely missed his legs.

"Woah!" Came his crisp voice into the comms in B.A. and Face's ears. They both met eyes and Face put his hand up to his ear. "Are you okay?"

Murdock was back to a laying postion and was just about to reach the roof. "I think so, that was a really close call!"

"Just...just be careful."

"Face, stop your worrying. I've got him." Came a girl's unworried voice.

Face sighed-laughed and shook his head. "Thanks, babe."

B.A. rolled his eyes and looked out again at the helicopter. "Looks like he's done it."

Now Sosa was flying the copter towards them and the van. Murdock took a running dive off the building and swung dangerously close to another missel and rapid bullets that Face was amazed he was missing.

It was when Murdock landed on top of the van and untied himself that B.A. must have gotten a clue and turned furiously towards Face, but not in time to see Face slip Hannibal the needle.

"Faceman! I'm gonna _kill_ you for this!" He began. "You KNOW I HATE flying! I'm NOT getting in that van, or in the helicopter! You're going to find another way out of here or I'm going to-"

"Wow, couldn't you have done that a few seconds sooner?" Face asked Hannibal as B.A.'s eyes rolled back and he collasped into Hannibal's arms.

"I was just curious on what he had to say this time." Hannibal laughed and Face shook his head before going to lift B.A.'s legs and help Hannibal move him into the van.

Once he was situated in the back, Hannibal climbed into the drivers seat. "Why don't you go up and join Murdock? I bet he's a little lonely."

Shrugging, Face used the passenger's seat and the top rails of the van to hoist hisself up across from Murdock, who was just finishing with tying the rope to the rails of the van.

"Okay, we are ready for go." Face told Sosa and they felt the van begin to lift.

Once in the air, Face settled down beside Murdock and grinned at him. "Guess I was worried over nothing, huh?"

Murdock punched Face's arm. "Don't say that! We could still fall off this thing and break our backs and be paralyzed for the rest of our lives and have to eat soup through a straw and-"

"-Hey, Murdock. Please?" Face silenced him, putting a hand over his mouth.

Murdock said something, but it came out as, "Mmmph mph mmm ummm."

Laughing, Face pulled his hand back. "What was that?"

"Don't worry, be happy!"

"My thoughts exactly." Face sighed and layed down across the van, his hands under his head, staring up at the helicopter. Murdock copied his moves. "You know, Hannibal and me, he's like the father I never had. He's a great friend, and I'm real glad to have him back. B.A., he's like a giant teddy bear. He's tough and macho, but underneath, he's a real lovable guy." Face was saying. Murdock turned his head to look at him, trying to see where this was going. "But you. You're my best friend. Kinda like a brother, someone I can go to and be sure everything we talk about will stay between us. You'll make me feel better, and believe it or not, we're alike."

"How?" Murdock asked, still staring at Face with a confused look. Face's eyes remained on the helicopter where his girl was sitting.

"We just are. Aside form B.A. and Hannibal...you're the first real friend I've ever had. One who actually listens and cares." Face then looked over and smiled. "And I'm grateful."

Murdock felt his face spreading into a huge smile and sat up, spreading his arms out. Face sighed and rolled his eyes, but sat up and let Murdock hug him, he hugged him back.

Face suddenly pulled away, looking slightly wary. "Why am I telling you this all right now?"

Murdock shrugged. "Because...now seemed like a good time..."

"No no, that's not it. It's like...someting's going to..." Face's voice broke off and he slowly looked up behind Murdock.

It was coming at them faster than they were going and Face gasped.

Murdock cocked his head. "Are you okay, Face?"

Face shook his head quickly and spun around, leaning down to look in the windshield at Hannibal. He looked up when Face pounded the glass and smiled.

"We're being chased!" He shouted loudly , hoping Hannibal heard him through the windshield. He must have because before Face pulled himself back up, Hannibal was pushing his ear and speaking into it.

Murdock still hadn't noticed the chopper and was standing when Face turned back to him. The chopper lowered it's gun and Face yelled out.

"Murdock! Get down!" He dove forwards onto his stomache and watched in agony as Murdock's eyes widened and before he could move shots were fired and Face saw blood splatter across the top of the van and Murdock's body hit the top of the van with a _thump_.

"NO!" Face screamed, his head pounding and his arm sending pains like an electric shock up to his shoulder as he lay on top of it.

"Face! What happened?" Hannibal's voice asked, his head and shoulders out the window.

But Face wasn't paying attention and as Sosa released a few missels to blow the other chopper up, he crawled over to Murdock's bleeding body and rolled him over on his back. "No, no, no, oh God, no!"

Face bent down, tears already running down his cheeks, and listened for a heartbeat. It was there, barely, but still there.

"Face, I'm serious! What happened?" The van door opened and the chopper was blown to peieces, debris hitting Face as he found the bullet wound and covered it with his hands, pushing down forcefully.

Hannibal was pulling himself onto the van and sighed loudly when he rolled over on top.

"Face, are you..." His words faded and he felt his throat close up.

As if in slow motion, Hanniabl slowly knelt down beside Face and placed a hand on Murdock's forehead. "Is he...?"

Face shook his head, biting his lips in an effort to hold back the tears now.

"Sosa, how longer till we reach the nearest town?" Hannibal asked into the comm.

"Two minutes, but we can't stop there. We're supposed to-"

"-Listen to me! Murdock's been shot and if we don't get him into a hospital in move than five minutes, he's going to die on us! Land us at the nearest town!" Hannibal's voice was harsher than he'd intended, but he didn't care. Murdock was on death's bed and he needed to get him off.

Both men held their breaths when Murdock made a gasping noise and opened his eyes in the slightest bit. "Face...man..."

"I'm here, buddy. Me and Hannibal." Face choked out, grabbing Murdock's clamy hand and squeezing it. His tears weren't stopping and he was resisting the urge to cry out. It felt like a huge balloon in his chest, it was getting bigger and bigger, and it was going to pop any minute now. But not here, not now. Murdock couldn't see his worry, know how bad he really was, then he'd panic and Face just wanted to get to the hosopital before he just blew.

"You're going to be okay, Murdock. We're on our way to a hospital, it won't be very long, I promise." Hannibal was saying softly, pushing Murdock's sweaty hair from his face.

Murdock's body was shaking and he whimpered. "I'm...sorry..."

Hannibal shook his head. "No, no! Don't be sorry! We should have been paying better attention."

"It's my fault." Face murmered, staring down at his hand covered in Murdock's blood.

Hannibal's eyes locked on Face, his expression clearly reading, _How is that?_

"I knew. I knew something was going to go wrong." He looked up at Hannibal, the tears breaking down the dam he had been trying to put up. "I felt like...like I needed him to know how much I cared. Like I'd never get to tell him again." Face shook his head, releasing a small cry. "That sounds corny."

Hannibal never replied, for city lights were appearing in the darkness and Sosa was beginning to lower the van towards the road.

"I've found the hospital. I'll get you guys right there and then I'm going to make a round, making sure there's no one else sneaking up behind us." Sosa announced, the van bouncing everyone as it hit the road and began rolling down the empty streets.

"Thanks, Sosa." Hannibal told her before looking back to Murdock.

"Hannibal...Face..." Murdock's voice was hoarse and strained.

"What is it, buddy?" Face asked softly, leaning in close.

Murdock sniffed and Hannibal whiped away the tears coming from Murdock's terrified eyes. "I'm scared to die...I don't want to die right now...I'm not ready..."

Face and Hannibal met eyes, both wet and wide, and Hannibal took Murdock's other hand. Neither men could answer, knowing if they told him he'd be fine and it was a lie in the end...

"HANNIBAL! FACE!" The sudden shout of fury made all three men start and someone was beating on the inside of the van.

Relief washed through Face and Hannibal for a moment when they were rolled to a stop right outside the hospital.

Face jumped down and Hannibal gently, carefully, lowered Murdock down into Face's waiting arms. Once he had him securely, Hannibal jumped down and rested his hand on the back door of the van. Inside, they would hear B.A. ranting angerly, unaware of the current situation. "You take him in, I'm going to calm B.A. down and just get him updated. We should be in soon. GO!" Hannibal added when Face hadn't moved yet.

The waiting room was housing only a few people and Face was able to grap a nuse and stretcher quickly before he was forced to stay in the waiting room and wait anxiously.

Hannibal and B.A. finally came through and B.A. actually looked worried, not ready to let Face really have it.

"I told you. I told you to find another way." He muttered as they sat on the edge of their chairs.

No one paid him much attention as the clock near them ticked away.


	3. Many Things

There are many things I could be saying right now. Many things I could be confessing.

Sometimes I just wanted to run away, I doubt the military would find me in some other country we've never even heard of.

How come I never left?

We are still here, and B.A. is whiping his eyes. It takes a lot to make him cry.

You've succeeded.

Hannibal hasn't lit a cigar all day. That's rare and only something extremely bad can make him just shut down like this.

Congrats.

Me? Well I've contended myself to sitting in the corner of the hospital room.

Why are we still here?

The Doctors told us there's no hope.

Why did you have to get shot by that damn helicopter?

Why didn't you duck?

Is there this other world someone has summond you to? Are they more important?

Yes, we are never going to be the same.

Yes, life is going to be a boring ride.

Yes, I am crying.

I know we've all said it. We don't let our fears and tears show.

But I think we've all made a silent agreement on this one, buddy.

I need to be saying something. Something in case you slip any minute and we never get to say godbye.

But...what can we say?

Goodbye?

I want to convey a special message from all of us, one that really lets you know how important you are to this team, this family.

Please, don't go yet.

You're heart monitor is slowing down.

"Sombody get the doctor in here." Hannibal orders the two of us.

Bless B.A., he gets to his feet and heads out of the room before I could process anything else through my damn head. I wouldn't have been able to speak.

It should have been me.

Anybody but you.

If there's one thing this world really needs, it's our small group of brave people who bring laughter to their friends and families. That was you.

Here comes the Doctor.

He bends over to take a look at the monitor.

We're holding our breaths. Come on, buddy. Pull through!

Wake up!

Please...

The Doctor straightens up and charts something down on his clipboard. Then he just leaves.

"Hey!" I'm shouting, charging after him. "What's going on with him?"

But that quack won't turn around and answer me. That son of a bitch.

I know it's time. I think we all do.

As I come back into the room, Hannibal and B.A. are standing above you.

They both look up at me as I enter their little circle. This is the first time I've gotten a real good look at you. And I'm sorry.

You're so pale, so lifeless.

And where you always this small?

Where's that smile? Where's that mischisvous light you get in your eyes before you step into a helicopter?

Hannibal clears his throat. "Murdock...they told us you could still hear us..."

I can clearly see he's not sure what to say either. We've never really discussed what we would say if one of us was to be dying.

I guess we thought we were invincible.

This pains me. I can't stand this any longer.

"You're uh...you're pretty crazy, Murdock." B.A. is muttering, his head hanging low.

They are both silent and I knew I'd best put something out from me.

I want to tell you how important to the three of us you are.

How much we are going to miss you, how this event is always going to haunt us.

This image is going to be burned into my mind for the rest of my pitiful life.

I want to tell you how proud of you I am for your heroics last night.

You really had made me feel better, and now, I'll never get that again.

I want to..but all I can say is,

"Wake up, Murdock."

**A/N: Don't worry, that's not the end!**


	4. Slipping?

**Murdock's POV**

_"Murdock...they told us you could still hear us..."_

_That was Hannibal. I'd know his raspy voice anywhere. I knew that they were in here, but they had just been so quiet...as if they were the ones dying instead of me. _

_Yeah, I know I'm dying. _

_Yeah, I know I should be devestated. _

_I may not be devestated, but I'm sure scared as hell. I am trying as hard as I can to open my eyes, to tell my team I was going to be alright. _

_"You're uh...you're pretty crazy, Murdock." I knew it wasn't much, but coming from B.A., that meant a lot. _

_There was a silent pause. Where was Face? Did he leave? Face wouldn't do that..._

_"Wake up, Murdock." _

_I wanted to assure him that I would, that I'm seriously trying as hard as I can. El Diablo, I was shot in the stomache, not the head. I should be able to do something! _

_Come ON Murdock! _

_They need me! _

_This isn't fair. Why am I still thinking? It only makes this slow death more painful that it already is, and I'd had enough pain. I'm tired of being like this, tired of sitting here, unable to do ANYTHING, while my best friends stand above me weeping unable to do anything. _

_I just want to let them know I'm still here, and I'm still listening. _

_COME ON!_

_"It's time to let go, James." A voice rings in my ears. A white face suddenly pops up in my darkness. It's smirking and I know this is most likely an illusion. _

_"What are you saying?" I asked it in my mind. _

_"You're barely hanging on. And the only reason you haven't fallen yet is because you're just not letting yourself." He tells me._

_Well duh! "Maybe I don't wanna go."_

_He laughs, and it's not the 'Haha that's-so-funny" kinda of laugh, it's the "Haha, your-life-is-over" laugh. "Just let go. You'll be happier than if you remain here. You'll never be able to get back up." _

_"Who are you?"_

_"You should know. I am from your own head, you idiot." He growled. "It's just been a while. Remember that day in the VA? I tried to help you." _

_I just suddenly got angry, like switching on a light. "Just leave me alone. I can do this." _

_"You never will."_

_"They need me." _

_"They can replace you. It's ovbious Face was trying to get you killed last night. If he really cared, you would have been flying and not the target of everyone's fire power." He shrugged his invisble shoulders and frowns. "And why didn't he bring you down with him when he was ducking from the helicopter that shot you?"_

_I was just at loss for words and knew if I didn't die, I'd definetly be worse in the head than I already am. _

_This guy will tear my apart!_

_I had to do something..._

_"Hannibal!" Face yelled suddenly, and I felt someone pushing me down onto the bed. I opened my eyes and saw the bright lights above me and that guy was standing in the corner of the room, still smirking and daring me to go. Hannibal and Face were trying to keep me on the bed as B.A. hurried out of the room to get the doctor. _

_I had to get this guy._

_They couldn't stop me as I sprung form the bed and lunged for the guy only I could see. _

**Face's POV**

I couldn't believe it when Murdock shot up in the bed. I shouted out to Hannibal and we grabbed Murdock to keep him on the bed. Hannibal signaled for B.A. to go get the Doctor and once he was out of the room, Murdock thrashed out again.

I was confused; Murdock was never violent. Never.

But when he lashed out, I had noticed his eyes were just locked on the corner of the room. They were wild and honestly, a little frightful.

Hannibal met my eyes and I saw that we were both fearing the same thing: Was it too late? Has he really slipped into the world of crazies?

While in our slight moment of distraction, Murdock broke free of us. I tried to grab his jacket before he got outof arms reach, but he just lunged into the corner, pummeling something undernearth him.

Then he just flipped over and stared wide-eyed at whatever was above him. Hannibal grabbed my arm when I moved towards him. I didn't fight him off, I knew this was serious. Was he trying to catch Billy or something?

He cringed and fell back against the flooring. Grabbing his head, he shouted, "GET OUTTA MY HEAD!"

I gasped slightly and turned wide-eyed to Hannibal. He had his eyes closed, shaking his head.

B.A. then chose this moment to bring a Doctor into the room. It was a different one, not that quack who wouldn't answer any of our questions.

He took one look at Murdock and stuck his arm out the door to signal over a nurse.

It was right when the nurse came into the room that Murdock just went on this wild-man rampage. He began yelling out and threw himself into a wall. We watched in shock, and kind of frightened, as he started to slam his head into the wall. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

B.A. was the first to step closer and he went right up to Murdock. The poor guy was barely aware when B.A. sharply pulled his arms behind his back and swung him around to face us.

Was he really seeing us? Or could he only see this figure that was apparently haunting him in his strange mind? No one would really know.

"What is the matter with you?" B.A. demanded a little too harshly.

Much to my quick relief, Murdock actually answered. Which meant he was fully aware that we were in here. "HE WON'T LEAVE MY HEAD! GET HIM OUT!"

"Murdock! You crazy ass fool! there's no one-"

"B.A.!" Hannibal hissed, giving B.A. that 'I'm in charge' look. We both knew that Murdock was seriously in agony and was really seeing someone. Someone bad.

"Murdock, who is this person that is in your head?" Hannibal was asking, his voice soft.

Instead of answering, Murdock caught B.A. off guard, bringing his elbow back pretty hard into B.A.'s gut. B.A. gasped and tried to regain his grip on Murdock, but he was already halfway out the door.

'I'm calling Security!" The nurse sprinted out into the hall and the Doctor looked over at us with a look of pity.

"Is he really...too far gone now?" I asked no one in particular.

The Doctor sucked in some air and Hannibal sighed, turning to me. "I'm afraid-"

I didn't hear his next words, for a really loud scream errupted from somewhere in the ER. Without hesitating, the three of us where pushing past the Doctor and B.A. pointed down the hall to the left.

A hoard of Police Officers blew past us and we knew we'd be in trouble if they really caught Murdock.

Hannibal immediatly went after them with us on his heels.

We rounded the corner and stopped dead. Murdock was on the ground, kicking and throwing his arms around wildly. The officers were in a circle around him, four where each trying to keep his limps from really hurting anybody.

We could hear Murdock crying out and he was protesting loudly.

"No! NO! He's gone! I'm fine! He's gone! LET ME GO!"

One officer got a little too close and got belted in the nose by Murdock's shoe. Growling in pain, the Officer found an opening and let Murdock have a good kick right in the mouth.

He wailed and the sound just about made my heart explode. They were hurting him. They just didn't understand! He wasn't violent, he was mentally unstable and it just wasn't his fault!

"We need to do something!" I urged Hannibal, seeing his blank expression.

He shook his head. "We can't show ourselves like this. Murdock won't be the only one going away.' I wanted to scream at him, but I could clearly see in his eyes that he was planning something. I knew that look only too well.

Murdock was completely unaware when a Officer came around behind him with a small device in his hand. I squinted, trying to see it better, and he shoved it into Murdock's shoulder.

Oh shit! A taser!

Murdocks body was sent into rapid shivers that rolled roughly through his body. Once they pulled the taser back, he slumped forwards and my legs went numb. I stumbled forward and B.A. grabbed my arms to keep me from moving any more.

They yanked Murdock to his feet, his head lolling slightly onto his shoulder. His shaggy hair was a wild mess and his eyes met us. That must have woken him a little more and he righted his head, staring wide-eyed at us.

The officer beside him grabbed his hair and roughly turned Murdock's head to face him. "Well?"

"Well what?" Murdock choked out, wincing as his hair was tugged painfully.

"You didn't hear me?" The officer pulled his head down so Murdock was looking up at the ceiling. That look on his face...I had to do something.

"You're going to be locked up far, far away you crazy lunatic." The officer said with a sneer that really made me only want to attack him more.

They began to cart Murdock off when someone grabbed me from behind. I jerked and saw Hannibal and B.A. being grabbed up to.

Someone came running over, holding his cap on his head and doubling over when he was in front of the man holding Murdock. When he had finally regained his breath, he handed out a document.

"The Chief wants these four men put together in the Armored Van."

The officer snatched the paper and merely glanced at it. "You're kidding?"

"Nope. And she's the Chief, best not argue with her."

Me and B.A. traded confused looks as we all were cuffed and soon we were all being ushered out into the Armored Van. Once they had slammed the doors, Murdock wimpered.

"Hey. Glad you're alright." I told him, trying to smile.

He looked up at me with huge eyes. "I'm glad he left my head."

I was about to ask, but the look Hannibal shot me shut me up and I nudged Murdock comfortingly with my shoulder.

"Where the hell are we going now?" B.A. grumbled, looking ready to beat this van to peices.

The van must have stopped in some alley and the window into the cab suddenly slid open and a woman wearing huge sunglasses and a Police hat appeared. "We're getting out of the country. Gotta get you boys to safety again." She smirked, lowering her sunglasses along the bridge of her nose.

Oh my God.

"Chrisa! How in the world...?"

She held up a picture of some woman in a police uniform who really resembled Sosa. "Me and the Chief really look alike, don't we?"

I started laughing, and it felt good. Hannibal stood up, crouching under the roof of the van, and turned to grad the key Sosa held through the window. While he unlocked everyone of their cuffs, I just kept laughing.

Once Hannibal had sat back down, I took in a calming breath and grinned at everyone.

Murdock looked at each of us for a few seconds each before breaking out into that smile that we were all missing and Hannibal lit his cigar.

"Ahh, I love it.."

B.A. half smiled. "When a plan..."

"Comes together!" Me and Murdock finished, and the van was moving again.


End file.
